Traditionally, proofreading was done by people, but with the advent of computers has become increasingly automated. While computers are often more efficient, they lack a human element, which may lessen the user's experience. User experience is very important to the usability of computerized tools. There are a variety of different disciplines and applications which may require specific formatting and error checking against several sets of well-defined rule. While these changes can currently be made and documented within word processing devices, the experience is often cumbersome and monolithic, requiring users to view all changes made by a system in a manner that is difficult to distinguish between rule sets and lacks the more inviting user experience of interacting with a human being.